Sonríe
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [One-shot] [AU]Una misteriosa necesidad que se vuelve obsesión: hacer que las personas sonrían en un determinado lugar y como ultima circunstancia para poder vivir. ¿Podrá Vegeta lograr ese objetivo? ¿Cuantos experimentos le tomara lograrlo? ¿Podrá alguien sobrevivir a este brutal experimento?


**Sonríe**

Tu sangre chorrea, a cantaros cae. ¡Hay Mucha sangre en las paredes!

Un cuchillo te atraviesa, solo lo ves, inquieto miras de nuevo las paredes.

Intentas gritar, pero te das cuenta que no puedes,

Sin embargo no te rindes.

Pataleas, empujas, golpeas, muerdes…

¿Tan poco te piensas defender? ¿Qué para ti esto no es más que un favor?

¿Acaso tan poco vale tu vida? Estúpido impertinente.

Te veo entre las sombras, yo rio; según tu piensa vengarte.

¿Cuánto daño me hará una perra maligna como tú, insolente?

Hagas los que hagas, no dejes de mirar al frente, por favor.

Me recosté sobre mi asiento de cuero, apreté con fuerza el posa mano dejando las marcas de mis uñas, tire la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba el espectáculo frente a mí. Esa mujer estaba quieta, cautiva, entre los fuertes amarres de cuero que la sostenían con firmeza irrompible a la silla de hierro fría.

Las paredes tenían pequeñas motas de sangre, como el suelo, lleno de la sustancia viscosa y roja que alguna vez se mantenía caliente dentro de su cuerpo. Ahora se vierte tibia sobre las losas de mármol de aquella habitación vacía. La mujer tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas encharcadas, y su rostro paso a una expresión de incredulidad a nada.

Callo rendida a la par de sus órganos al suelo, sus pulmones marchitos y su corazón explotado era la prueba inequívoca de su, tan, pero tan ansiada muerte.

Debo de admitir, que me siento una increíble y potente frustración en mi interior, nada de esto termino como esperaba. ¡Oh, Que vergüenza! He malgastado otra vida terrícola para mi burdo experimento, que pena. ¿Qué hare ahora? Era la última terrícola que tenía para mis experimentos.

Frente a mi escritorio, un papel.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta? ¡Que oportuno!

Me levante de mi silla y camine hasta un gran ventanal y abrí la carta para proceder a leerla. Un joven saiyajin había sido encarcelado a pena de muerte, y como no tenían tiempo de matarlo me lo van a traer. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Que felicidad!

Retire el cadáver de la mujer de celestes cabellos, e intente limpiar el lugar con sumo cuidado. En estos días uno no sabe que puede llegar a tener estas pestilencias de terrícolas en la sangre, cosas como enfermedades o parásitos; Prepare todo para el nuevo invitado.

El despertó, aturdido y mareado, miro hacia ambos lados desorientado. Recostó la cabeza hacia el respaldo de la silla, dejando que su cabeza quedara horizontalmente sobre la cabecera y mirara hacia el techo.

Por la mirada aterrorizada y por el grito que ahogo las vendas, deduje inmediatamente que se había percatado de el gran arsenal de cuchillos en punta sobre él. Intento rápidamente con todas sus fuerzas lograr zafarse, pero como era de esperarse, solo desperdiciaba su fuerza.

Con el micrófono que altera mi voz, dije suavemente: _"No te asustes, si haces lo correcto: serás liberado; si no lo haces…" _hice una pausa, me acomodo felizmente en mi sillón y continúe hablándole _"No creo necesario decírtelo, pero todos esos hermosos artilugios, caerán prepotentes sobre tu ya debilitado cuerpo"._

Las lágrimas de ansiedad comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, que curioso, un saiyajin llorando. Luego de un tiempo así, torturándolo psicológicamente, con el ruido del tubo de agua caliente y las maquinarias y seguramente el constante sentimiento de que su fin se aproxima. Decidí hacer algo para divertirme.

Comencé a mover con un control remoto una de las hachas que había allí. La acerque y la aleje unas cuantas veces mientras el reaccionaba de una manera más que cómica hacia la tortura. O diversión, depende de qué lado se mire.

Se clavó el hacha en su hombro, dejando completamente inútil el hombro derecho. Luego, mientras la sangre de mi victima brotaba lentamente, susurre en el micrófono.

_"Sonríe Raditz, te estamos filmando"_

Él con sus últimas fuerzas, intento mover su cola, que se movía de lado a lado entre la húmeda huella roja que estaba en el suelo, el sujeto dejo de morder la venda y mirando la cámara como si supiera donde estaba, formo en su rostro una mueca alegre y con los ojos brillantes, pronuncio:

_"Eres… una maldita perra, Vegeta" _

Escupió sangre, luego rio. Enojado, enfurecido, completamente fuera de sí; apreté el botón haciendo caer los cuchillos sobre su cráneo perforándolo y causándole la muerte al instante. Nunca había tenido tanta compasión para acabar el sufrimiento de un ser al cual me entregaban.

Aunque… al parecer, solo uno de cada diez pacientes, sonríe a la hora de su muerte. Es una pena que ya no queden terrícolas que demuestren mi punto, ¿no? Solo unos pocos saiyajines…

Bueno, hora de reinar, después de todo, yo soy… ¡El príncipe Vegeta!

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, luego de escribir la historia romántica, necesitaba escribir una muerte… bueno, dos. Pero el caso es que algo de mí lo necesitaba ¡y guala! ¿Qué tal? Adivinen la inspiración…

Si dijeron esos carteles que dicen "sonríe, te estamos filmando". No, se equivocaron. Pero al final si se me ocurrió, en verdad iba a ser una poesía, pero ni modo.

º3º Besos


End file.
